


Introduction

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus introduces his boyfriend to the Marauders and Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Introduction  
> Words: 100

"Lily, James, Sirius, Peter." Remus clasped his hands in front of him and sighed. "This is my boyfriend-" the four people before him beamed, "Severus."

He stepped to one side and the tall, dark figure belonging to Snape stepped out from behind the door.

There was a grumble – James crossed his arms and scowled.

There was a squeak – Lily clasped her palm across her mouth.

There was a grunt – Peter half chuckled, half snorted.

There was a thump – Sirius fell off the chair.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea," said Severus.

"It went better than I expected," mumbled Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
